1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of treating pain caused by bursitis, tendinitis, arthritis, and the like, and is specifically concerned with a composition for treating such pain, a dosage unit for treating such pain, and a method of treating such pain.
2. Description of the Prior Art
To ease the pain suffered by bursitis, tendinitis, arthritis, and the like, millions of people ingest daily high doses of non-steroidal anti-inflammatory drugs (hereinafter called "NSAIDs") such as ibuprofen. Unfortunately, NSAIDs irritate the stomach and the intestines in many people causing ulcers and bleeding. It has been reported in the Archives of Internal Medicine that ulcers and gastrointestinal bleeding caused by NSAIDs lead to as many as 20,000 deaths each year.